Second Wind
by KylieVictoria
Summary: Mary and Joey are taking a break from cleaning but things start to get heated. A co-written story with Amberle25


**Okay, so my friend Amber and I are **_**huge**_** fans of Selena Gomez and we loved Another Cinderella Story. We decided to sit down and write some one shots together. I have to tell you writing when you're completely buzzed on sugar is a ton of fun! We decided to put our one shots on my profile because I have no stories on here and Am has like 7 or something. BTW check out her stories her username is **_**Amberle25 **_**she's a really good writer and is in honour classes and her English teacher even wants to send some of her stuff in for publishing she's so good. She's puts some of the writer's on here to shame. Then again I am biased because she's my best friend but who cares she's still a great writer! So this one shot takes place in Mary's bedroom after Joey and her are taking a break from cleaning. We both thought that that scene could have gone somewhere else if it weren't a PG movie and since Am has to practise writing love scenes for an upcoming chapter in one of her stories we thought this was perfect! Enjoy!**

**P.S. The beginning is straight from the movie so scroll down to where you see the stars, that's where the story starts to differ. **

Mary and Joey had just finished vacuuming the whole house including the driveway. They had washed all of the windows, buffed all of the shoes, cleaned off all of the tables, cleaned both of Mary's step sister's rooms, had cleaned out the oven and painted half the pool pink. They were exhausted and had decided to take a break. They went to Mary's room which was always the cleanest room in the house.

Her bed was made, her laundry was put away so that nothing was in her hamper and there wasn't a speck of dust everywhere. It's not that she cleaned it everyday she just _kept_ it clean. After living with the Blatt's and finding apple cores at least five months old shoved between the couch cushions anyone would want their living space spotless.

Mary was currently lying on her bed watching Joey as he strummed on her mom's old guitar while he sat in the chair across from her. The song was not one she recognised but it was definitely one that she loved. She watched as Joey's fingers moved across the fret board of the guitar and he played each note beautifully. Well until he came across a string that was no longer in tune "uh…I think you need a new guitar" he told her smiling his million dollar smile.

Mary let out a small laugh "Yeah that'd be nice." She slowly sat up at Joey continued to play the song "you writing a new song?" She asked curiously.

Joey looked up at her and smiled "yeah, you uh…do you want to help me with the harmony?"

Mary took in a quick breath and shook her head "no I…"

"I think you want to help me with the harmony, come on" Joey told her as he stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down beside her.

Mary smiled nervously as he was walking over to her and unsurely muttered "okay." She let out a deep breath.

Joey sat beside her "here" he reached into his pocket and took out a piece of folded up paper and handed it to her. "This is as far as I've gotten with the lyrics."

"Okay."

Joey pointed to a line on the page "just start right here." He positioned himself properly on the bed before asking her if she was ready.

"Yeah" she told him quietly as she held up the lyrics for both of them to see.

"Okay" he looked down at the guitar and placed his fingers in the proper place before he began to play.

As their voices harmonized with on another they looked at each other. They held the other's gaze for what seemed like minutes until Mary broke it and looked away "okay" she muttered nervously. "Break times over." Then she smiled back to Joey who was still sitting on her bed and she gently pushed him off "back to resting." She smiled up at him once again as she still had the lyrics in her hands.

Once Joey had sat back down in the chair she rolled onto her back and held they lyrics up so that she could continue to read through them. Then she heard Joey's voice once again and titled her head to that she could see him. "You know one of the reasons why I came back was because I wanted to remember why I started dancing in the first place." He smiled to himself "dancing with you, I'm starting to remember." He slowly looked towards Mary to see her reaction and was relived when he saw a smile break out onto her face.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Mary then rolled back onto her back and started to read through the lyrics again. She was surprised when she saw Joey leaning over her "and you're getting closer."

She put the lyrics down beside her and looked straight into Joey's eyes "so are you."

"I mean with your moves."

"Well your not looking so bad yourself."

"Why don't we pick up again tomorrow right here?"

Mary smiled "as in my house or as in this position?"

******************************************************************

Joey leaned closer to her without breaking eye contact "I'm not that kind of guy" he told her as he slowly continued to lean down towards her.

Mary stared into his eyes "somehow I don't find that entirely convincing" and with that Joey gently pressed his lips to Mary's. Mary froze, she had never been kissed before and Mary could tell that Joey had. Then she began to wonder if he had done a little bit more than just kissing.

Joey slowly pulled away and looked down at Mary who was looking at him with an expressionless face. She sat up and turned around and at that moment Joey kneeled down on the bed. Mary instantly reacted to his kiss this time and wrapped her arms around his neck. Joey's hands were on Mary's waist and moving up and down as he memorized her curves.

Soon Mary began to lean backwards forcing Joey to fall and land on top of her which is exactly what she wanted. She didn't know why or how but for some reason this felt right. She didn't feel as if she was moving too fast, if anything she wanted to move quicker. She knew how she felt about Joey she was head over heels in love with him and truly wanted him to know that. She pulled away and looked into Joey's eyes smiling "I love you" she whispered with a tiny bit of fear in her voice.

Joey looked at her in amazement and slowly a wide smile crept onto his face "I love you too" he told her as he moved a piece of hair from her face. Mary then kissed him again and Joey didn't argue as her lips moved in perfect sync with his own.

Suddenly her door flew open and standing in the doorway was Brie, Britt and Natalia. Joey slowly rolled off of Mary and stood up as Mary stayed lying down but turned her face to look at the three witches who had just entered "knock much?" She asked rolling onto her side.

Natalia rolled her eyes "aren't you supposed to be doing chores?"

Mary shrugged her shoulders "I have the weekend to do them Natalia and I was taking a break."

"Really because you seemed to be using quite a bit of energy when I walked in" Mary smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I got my second wind." She got off the bed and walked to her door before gently pushing the three girls out. "Now if you'll excuse me I think I just got my third wind." Mary closed and locked the door once they were out of her room and she walked towards Joey. "I'm sorry about that. I have to learn to lock that more often."

Joey smiled and took a step closer to her "so about that third wind." Mary smiled at him and placed her hands on his shoulders before kissing him. Soon her arms were once wrapped around his neck securely as he carried her to the bed once again.

Mary pulled away hesitantly "it's kind of hot in here, hold on a sec" she took her orange stripped shirt off which left her in her off white tank top. Joey had to suck in a breath as he saw her in only her tank top. It hugged her body tightly and left some exposed skin since it was a little too short. Mary then began kissing Joey again and licked his bottom lip begging for entrance. Joey was surprised that she was in some ways taking control but offered himself to her and opened his mouth so Mary's tongue could battle his.

Her mouth tasted sweet, like strawberries. Her lips were perfectly soft and full giving her a gentle but passionate kiss. Joey had kissed many girls before and he didn't like admitting that but it was true. Yet, not one other kiss could compare to the kiss this one. Perhaps it truly was the best kiss he had ever had or maybe it seemed that way because this was the first kiss he had shared with someone he really loved. However, he decided that this was the best kiss he had ever had and the fact that he was in love just made it better.

Mary was upset when Joey pulled away but smiled again when she saw that he was just removing his own shirt "it is hot in here" Joey agreed. Now only in his pants and shoes, Mary's eyes slowly gazed over Joey's bare chest. She had seen his six pack in magazines from pictures of him at the beach and from photo shoots but seeing it in person was incredible. He was, for better lack of a word HOT!

Joey smirked when he saw Mary checking him out. He moved his lips to her neck and began to gently kiss her then suck down a little more making sure to mark her as his. As Joey sucked her neck Mary let out a small moan much to Joey liking. So he sucked a little harder and then kissed down her neck to her chest. He then started to kiss her stomach and lifted her tank top a little higher with every kiss he planted until her tank top was lifted to just below her bra.

At this point Mary and Joey locked eyes realizing what they were doing. However, to Joey's surprise Mary didn't move or push him away she simply stayed under him and stared into his eyes. He was relieved to know that she could still move when her hand moved up to touch Joey's cheek. "Make love to me." She asked him in one short breath.

Joey's eyes scanned over her for a sign of doubt but he couldn't see it "Mary we don't have to do anything you're not ready for." It was obvious to him that she was still a virgin and he didn't want her to regret a single moment of their time together.

Mary smiled at Joey grateful for his concern but she was ready. Then she thought that maybe Joey was just being nice. She knew he had had sex with other girl before but maybe he didn't want to with her. As thoughts of panic rushed over her they were interrupted with a chaste kiss. "If you don't want to its okay" Mary told him as she started to get up but something held her down.

"Mary, you can't possibly think that. Of course I want to-I mean I-" Mary laughed a little as Joey struggled for words. Joey held himself up as he lied on top of Mary and looked deeply into her eyes "I can't lie to you Mary I've had sex with other girls." Mary nodded having her thoughts proven correct and yet for some reason it hurt her to know that. "But I've never made love to another girl before. You would be my first and that scares the crap out of me. I love you and I don't you to regret anything."

Mary nodded taking in all of his words "do you have a condom?" Joey looked at her surprised but slowly nodded and took out his wallet and pulled out a tin wrapper. Mary took it from him and put it on the bed side table. "I want to Joey and I want my first time to be with you, no one else." Joey smiled and then slowly lifted her tank top off of her body.

"If you want me to stop or if you change your mind just tell me okay?" Mary nodded then captured his lips with her own. They continued to kiss for minutes and Joey's hands were everywhere on Mary. Her hands caressed Joey's abs and when Joey began to suck on her neck again she dug her nails into his back, it was a good thing her nails weren't overly long. Joey abruptly stopped "now this isn't fair. You're wearing more clothes than me" he accused her.

Mary smiled and then pulled off her shoes, socks and jeans leaving her in only her bra and panties. "Now you're the one with more clothes on mister." Joey didn't speak. Instead he allowed his eyes to scan over Mary's perfect body. Her flat, toned stomach, soft thighs and even her creamy hands all lying there for him.

Mary sat up and crossed her arms waiting for Joey to take off his jeans and shoes. It didn't take long before they had been discarded to the floor and Joey was back on the bed with Mary who was now looking a little nervous.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

Mary nodded while her smile slowly faded and Joey gave her a look which is when she knew she had to talk to him. "What if I'm bad at it? I mean I've never done it before and you have. What of the other girls were better than me? The first time is supposed to hurt and be very uncomfortable and I'm scared Joey but I want to don't' get wrong it's just-"

Joey cut her off with a passionate kiss which she returned immediately. "If you want to stop we can but I want you to know that I love you and that's enough to make this better than anything. As for the rest of it I'll try to not make it hurt as badly but if it does and you want to stop you just have to say the word."

With that Mary wrapped her legs around Joey's waist and kissed him with more passion than she ever had before. His tongue massaged hers as his hand moved up and down her waist feeling her soft skin.

Joey slowly reached behind her and paused when his hands reached her bra clasp. He pulled away from their kiss and looked at Mary intently before she nodded her head and he undid her bra.

He slowly slid it down her arms and once it was off Mary's instincts told her to cover herself which she did. Joey however lifted her arms and pinned her wrists above her head. "You're so beautiful" he told her as he licked one of her nipples causing her to take a deep breath. He then used his forefinger and thumb and twisted her nipple until it was perfectly erect before moving to the next one.

Once each of them was pink and erect he placed chaste kisses on top of each of them. He then licked down her chest and played with the hem of her panties. He slowly hooked his fingers to the waist and pulled them down leaving Mary completely exposed to him. His eyes scanned over her perfect dancer's body and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

Mary's wrists were still pinned above her so as much as she wanted to take his boxers off she couldn't. Instead Joey moved down her body and pulled her legs apart so that they were on either side of him. Then he slowly moved his mouth down to her core and blew on it.

Mary squirmed at the feeling which caused Joey to smile and soon his tongue came into contact with her woman hood and pressed against her nerves. Mary moaned at this and weaved her fingers into Joey's hair. This only provoked him to pleasure her more so he slowly entered a finger into her sex which caused Mary to stop moving and just lie there as her body adjusted to it. Soon Joey began to move his finger in and out of her causing Mary's eyes to roll back into her head. It was definitely a new kind of pleasure that she had never experienced before.

Joey slowly removed his one finger and replaced it with two slowly stretching Mary and still kissing the inside if her thighs. Soon his fingers moved deeper inside of her and Mary's hips bucked forward into Joey's face. He then removed his fingers from inside of her and replaced them his is tongue, licking the juices from her.

Mary then stopped him and pulled him up to her connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands cupped his face as their kisses lingered and soon Mary's hands found their way down to his boxers and she swiftly pulled them down before throwing them somewhere in her room.

Joey pulled back and looked at her nervously but all doubt left his mind when he saw Mary beaming and she nodded her head telling him to continue. Joey once again connected their lips as Mary slipped the condom into place and in one swift motion he thrust into her. Mary tightly closed her eyes as she adjusted to this new sensation. Joey didn't move but watched her and kissed away the tears she didn't know were falling form her cheeks "do you want me to stop?" He asked her in a whisper. Mary shook her head but told him to start moving.

Joey did as he was asked and started to move in and out of her. He had never had sex with a virgin before and instantly noticed the difference. Mary was very tight around him and remained still as Joey did most of the work. After a few minutes Mary's pain started to subside a little and she began to move with Joey. They continued to kiss as they were one and their tongues were battling as their hands roamed each others bodies.

Later they were simply laying in each others arms stealing kisses every now and then. "I'm sorry I just lied there for the most part" Mary told him.

Joey just kissed her cheek "don't apologize, you were perfect. I'm just sorry I hurt you."

"I think it would have hurt regardless if it was you or not but I'm glad it was you."

"You're glad I hurt you?" Joey asked confused.

Mary giggled "no, I'm glad you were my first." With that Joey rolled back on top of her and started to kiss down her neck only to have Mary push him back off. When she saw the confused look on his face she smiled "I need a shower" she told him as she walked towards the bathroom. Joey stayed in her bed looking up at the ceiling until Mary looked behind her and smiled "are you going to come or do I have to shower by myself?"

Joey jumped off the bed and followed after her "oh no please let me help you."

"I thought you were tired" Mary giggled as they walked into the bathroom and she started the shower and stepped into it with Joey behind her kissing her down her neck and rubbing her breasts.

"I guess I got my second wind."

**Obviously it's not great but give us a break it's our first M rated story. If you have any suggestions or noticed something we could work on let us know. If you think we should have added more detail somewhere tell us where. If you have ideas for us to write next let us know. We fully welcome criticism as long as it's constructive and please review! **

**Remember to check out Amber's stories too her username is once again **_**Amberle25**_

**~Kylie & Amber **


End file.
